San Valentín, ¿Lo odio?, ¿Lo amo? y ¿Qué es?
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Tres chicas diferentes, tres puntos de vista diferentes sobre el San Valentín, una lo odiaba, otra lo amaba, y la otra ni siquiera sabía bien que era, el punto es que estas chicas de una u otra forma tendrían las respuestas a sus preguntas pero, la que lo odiaba ¿Lo amaría?, la que lo amaba ¿Lo odiaría? y la que no sabía que era ¿Lo entendería?


Gramática

Pensamiento de los personajes

Cambio de escenas

$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!

Hablan dos personajes a la vez.

Disclaimer Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece sino a CLAMP, Kaichou wa Maid-sama a Hiro Fujiwara, y Shugo Chara a Peach-Pit la historia si es de mi autoría.

* * *

Era un día soleado, las aves cantaban, las personas caminaban tomadas de la mano, se percibía el amor en el aire, ya que era nada más y nada menos que "El día de San Valentín". El día en que los enamoramos demostraban su amor al mundo, las chicas recibían regalos, si estabas enamorada/do podrías confesarte y tal vez solo tal vez, ser correspondido.

Una chica alta de largos cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Japón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado iba un chico de su igual estatura, cabellos color chocolate, de ojos verdes, y al igual que ella demostraba su gran sonrisa, caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a una tienda en donde vendían Ramen, aunque no lo pareciera no estaban ahí en plan de novios sino más bien por una competencia de quien comía más rápido.

Entraron al establecimiento haciendo sonar la campana que indicaba la llegada de nuevos clientes, el lugar se encontraba casi vacío, excepto por algunas cuantas personas que seguramente estaban solteras, por ser ese día, el dueño del local se les acerco.

-Bienvenidos, disculpen mi intromisión pero creo que se equivocaron de lugar, la pastelería "Amores de Chocolate" está al frente-dijo el hombre de no más de 40 años, haciéndose referencia a una pastelería que acababa de abrir y que estaba siendo muy concurrida ese día.

-Oh no, se equivoca nosotros vinimos por el reto "Ramen Mortal"-dijo el oji-verde sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, el dueño a su vez los miro a los dos, vio sus manos entrelazadas y un poco confundido los guio a su mesa, los dejo solos y fue a la cocina a preparar el reto.

-En verdad odio este día, si no fuera sido por ti, me hubiera quedado en mi casa viendo películas de terror-bufo la chica de largo cabello rubio.

-En serio lo odias tanto Utau, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué?-dijo el oji-verde.

-¿Por qué?, pues por muchas cosas Kukai, Primero, ¿Porque tienen que esperar precisamente este día para decirle al mundo lo mucho que se aman?, en el año hay 364 días más en lo que pueden demostrárselo, Segundo, yo siempre lo he llamado el día del comercio, todas la personas venden peluches, rosas, chocolates y los "Enamorados" los compran, yo creo que el más beneficiado es el vendedor, y Tercero, yo no creo en el Amor, ahora lo celebras con alguien, el próximo con otra persona y así el próximo.

-¿Así que no crees en el Amor?-pregunto Kukai.

-No-respondió cortante Utau, en ese momento el encargado llego con dos platos enormes de Ramen -¿Listo para perder?-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya quisieras-dijo Kukai sonriendo.

-Bien, preparados, listos ¡YA!-grito el dueño con un cronometro en la mano.

Las pocas personas que estaban allí, se acercaron para ver al dúo que comía ramen, estaban lográndolo, así que el público los alentó.

-Y... ALTO-grito el encargado, se acercó a revisar sus platos y se sorprendió al ver que no había nada, y es que no era para menos ya que en verdad los platos eran enormes -Felicidades, terminaron a tiempo aquí está su premio-dijo entregándole un Ticket's al chico oji-verde.

Se levantaron dieron las gracias y se fueron.

-Te felicito Kukai, esta vez estuviste a mi nivel-dijo Utau con un tono de soberbia.

-Pues gracias su Majestad-dijo Kukai inclinándose ante la chica que se soltó a reír.

-¿Y cuál es el premio?-pregunto Utau curiosa.

-Pues es un Pastel gratis de Chocolate con Fresas de la pastelería "Amores de Chocolates"-dijo Kukai.

-Normalmente te diría que no iba a ir a una pastelería en San Valentín, pero si es gratis creo que puedo aguantarme las náuseas-dijo Utau.

-Bueno entonces vamos-dijo Kukai agarrándole la mano a Utau, yendo a la pastelería.

Para su suerte o desgracia pensó Utau, no habían muchas personas, así que más pronto de lo que canta un gallo llegaron a la persona que les atendería.

Era una chica joven, de unos 16 o 17 años, tenía el cabello por los hombros de color negro, y los ojos de color miel, le recordaban a los de Amu.

-Buenos días, Bienvenidos a "Amores de Chocolates" en que puedo servirles-pregunto muy amable la chica, aunque por su expresión denotaba que no disfrutaba del todo estar ahí.

-Pues bien, participamos en un reto y como premio nos dieron un Ticket's para un pastel gratis, aquí esta-dijo Kukai entregándole el Ticket's a la peli-negra.

-Si por supuesto, aunque también viene con una cena para dos-dijo la peli-negra sonriéndoles a los dos.

-¿Cena? No dijeron nada de una cena-dijo Utau molesta.

-Por curiosidad ¿Que trae esa cena?-pregunto Kukai ignorando a una Utau que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Pues, es una cena de Pato a la Francesa con Pate-dijo la peli-negra.

-Gracias, pero no estamos...

-Nos encantaría la cena y dígame ¿A qué hora debemos venir? -dijo Kukai interrumpiendo a Utau.

-Pues a las 6:00pm los estaremos esperando en la azotea-dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, gracias y hasta luego-dijo Kukai despidiéndose.

-Que chicos más extraños ¿No te parece Usui?-dijo la chica.

-Si Misa-chan-dijo el chico desde la cocina.

$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!

-Utau, ¿Utau?-dijo Kukai buscando a la mencionada por toda la tienda, pero al no encontrarla se dirigió hasta la salida, no sin antes toparse con dos chicos de su misma edad, dos castaños, la chica era de ojos verdes como los suyos y el chico de ojos marrones, parecían ser novios quien sabe, pero esa no era su preocupación si no una chica de ojos amatistas.

Salió a buscarla por todas partes, pero ya que era el día de San Valentín, había demasiada gente, la busco por las calles, cafés, tiendas y nada, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, trato de llamarla pero no respondía, hasta que se acordó, que un día ella le había dicho que solía ir al Parque Pingüino cuando era pequeña y quería alejarse del mundo, así que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo.

Por fin llego después de tanto correr, gracias a Kami tenía una buena condición física, empezó a buscar en los alrededores, luego vio a los mismos chicos de la pastelería sentados cerca de la estatua de pingüino, iba a preguntarles si no la habían visto, pero la chica se levantó furiosa, así que prefirió dejarlos solos, luego diviso una figura femenina sentada en un columpio, mirando hacia el suelo. La reconoció como Utau así que se sentó en el otro columpio sin hacer ruido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kukai dándose cuenta en ese momento que en sus ojos se escurrían algunas lágrimas.

-¿Que si estoy bien? Jac como si te importara-dijo Utau cortante, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Sabes que si me importa, pero ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto Kukai esperando su respuesta.

-Aceptaste esa cena sin consultármelo, sabes que odio este día, acaso no te importa mi opinión-dijo Utau levantándose bruscamente del columpio con intención de irse, pero algo la detuvo, sintió una ligera presión en su brazo iba a gritarle que la soltara, pero sintió algo en su boca, ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO!

-Claro que me importas, si la acepte fue por ti, quería enseñarte el significado de San Valentín, pero creo que aún no estas lista-dijo Kukai alejándose poco a poco de ella -Así que ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y vemos los fuegos artificiales?

-Como quieras-dijo Utau desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Entonces vámonos-dijo Kukai agarrándole la mano y corriendo con ella a la estatua del Parque Pingüino, donde se llevarían acabo los Fuegos Artificiales dentro de 2 horas.

Fueron a muchos de los puestos que estaban ahí, y se divirtieron a lo grande, faltaban pocos minutos para que me empezaran los fuegos.

-Oye Kukai, ¿Que paso con la cena que nos habíamos ganado?-pregunto Utau recordando su cena.

-10,9,8,...-se escuchaba a lo lejos contando los segundo que faltaban.

-Pues llame a la pastelería y dije que no podíamos ir, así que pedí que se lo dieran a otra persona.

-6,5,4,...

-Espero algún día poder enseñarte el significado de "San Valentín"-dijo Kukai mirando hacia el cielo esperándolos.

-Creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo-dijo Utau mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-3,2,1 ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!-gritaron todos los presentes, mientras se abrazaban, aplaudían y reían.

Pero tres parejas solo iban sumergidos en su propio mundo, una de ellas conformada por un chico de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y una chica rubia con ojos amatista, se fundieron en un tierno y lindo beso.

-Solo puedo decir que... Odio el Día de San Valentín-dijo Utau mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos y contemplaban los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Hola como están espero que muy bien, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Y esto de dónde salió? pues bien, mi mejor Amiga me obligo a escribir una historia de San Valentín ya que esta con la enfermedad del amor, en verdad me tienen hasta la coronilla, así que ella es la culpable jejejeje aunque concuerdo en todo lo que dijo Utau sobre San Valentín, pues la verdad es que yo no lo odio pero no me gusta, odio el romanticismo y cursilerías a pesar de que mis historias tienen romance, en verdad yo tampoco sé cómo las escribo jajaja, esta historia es un Crossover de Sakura Card Captor, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama y Shugo Chara.

La verdad es que será de solo 3 capítulos, es la misma historia en sí, pero contada desde 3 puntos de vista diferentes, este esta contado desde el punto de vista de Kukai y Utau, pero quiero que me digan en los comentarios si quieren que la continúe o no, así que depende de ustedes si la dejo así o la continuo, espero comentarios y nos leemos.

"Una Escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
